50 Shots of Espresso
by Resonance of Fate
Summary: 50 word prompt challenge. Consist mostly of oneshot drabbles featuring WhitexN and LyraxSilver
1. 1 Need

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Summary: 50 word prompt challenge. Consist mostly of oneshot drabbles featuring WhitexN and LyraxSilver

Rating: T (probably go up to M later)

All pairings and warnings go only with the chapter they appear in, not for the whole story.

Pairings: WhitexN

Warnings: End game spoilers

50 Shots of Espresso

1. Need

There was need, and there was want. To everyone else it looked as if she simply wanted him back, a fleeting desire that came with reminiscence. But they did not see how everyday grew a little duller without him. She berated herself for how cliché it all sounded, even though she never voiced such thoughts aloud.

After she had defeated him and Ghestis, all her friends, both the old ones who had started their journey with her, and the new ones she made on said journey, had thrown a party to celebrate the downfall of Team Plasma. She had excused herself early, too tired emotionally and physically to continue acting her happy facade. While everyone else continued to laugh and joke, she climbed out her window and ran to a secluded part of Route 1. She clung to Reshiram all night, crying. The large pokemon had taken it well, wrapping its wings around its new master when she finally passed out.

That was the only night she ever cried over him, but it didn't mean she was over him. When she tried to sleep at night she hugged her Darmanitan to her, wishing it was his warmth that was close to her instead. Everything that would have once caused her joy now seemed dull that he was no longer there to share it with her. She constantly visited the ferris wheel, hoping that he would simply show up out of nowhere, just like he used too. But after so many disappointments she could no longer face those memories and stopped visiting Nimbasa City all together.

But the worst of it was not knowing what had happened to him. She had wanted to be angry when he left, tried so many times to lose her temper at his mere memory, but the worry always overtook it. She hated herself for dreading that the reason he didn't return was because he had found someone else. She told herself she should be happy for him if he had, but the truth was she couldn't. The thought of losing him to another made her physically ill.

As weeks dragged on to months, and finally a full year passed, she continued to move across Unova. The less time she stayed in a place the less time anyone had to notice her deteriorating condition. She couldn't keep it from Reshiram though. The dragon pokemon was always at her side. Not only had it grown to become a close friend and a source of comfort for her, but it was the closest tie she had to him. It was always patient with her when she raged at herself, ashamed of how she let herself be so affected by him. It was always there to bring her gently out of whatever horrible waking nightmare she imagined.

But it wasn't surprising. Her's was not a simple want, a desire that would die with the setting sun. White loved N. White needed N by her side.

When she passed out while they were flying over Route 4 and plummeted toward the earth, Reshiram finally took action.

/

Ok, so this one can definitely apply to quite a few of the prompts but I tried to make it fit this one most. Hopefully it worked out. This is the first time I've taken on such a huge challenge, so hopefully I don't run out of ideas before the end.

Next up: Trouble


	2. 2 Trouble

Pairings: N/A

Warnings: N/A

50 Shots of Espresso

2.1 Trouble (Lyra's Version)

Lyra's fingers curled around the Ultra Ball that held her Lugia. Across from her Red waited, his Pikachu having just taken out her Dragonair. It was his last pokemon, just as Lugia was her's. Dragonair, Typhlosion, and Gyarados had fainted. Umbreon and Ampharos were still conscious but with how hurt they were Lyra wasn't going send them out again. That left her with a flying type against an electric type. It did not look good.

She took a deep breath, bringing the pokeball close to her lips. "I believe in you, Lugia." The legendary pokemon let out a loud cry. It stared at Red and Pikachu before turning to look over its shoulder at Lyra. She returned its confident look with a determined smile of her own. "We can do this, Lugia," she whispered. It nodded slightly to her before facing Pikachu once again.

And it began.

Lugia immediately let out a blast of Extrasensory as it began to hover, the wind from its wings knocking over Pikachu. Lyra thought she saw a flicker of worry in Red's eyes, but it passed as he ordered Pikachu to let loose a Thunderbolt.

"Lugia! Look out!" Lyra felt her chest constrict as the attack hit and the large pokemon let out a hurt cry. "Lugia!" One more of those and Lugia would be done. They were really in trouble now.

It came back to the ground, using its wings to prop itself up, its stance defiant.

Lyra nodded, reigning in her emotions. _'You're right, Lugia. We can still do this. Thank you.'_

"Lugia, use Extrasensory."

Another blast of psychic power hit Pikachu. It immediately let out a loud cry of 'Pika!' staggering around for a few seconds before collapsing.

Red knelt beside his fallen Pikachu, tucking him into his arms as he stood. He tipped his hat slightly to her in acknowledgement of her victory.

Lyra nodded in return before running to her Lugia. "That was wonderful, Lugia. Thank you." She smiled as it rubbed its cheek against her's. "Let's get to the Pokemon Center. Sound good?" Lugia made a sound of agreement as Lyra pulled out its Ultra Ball.

Red was waiting for her by the path down Mt. Silver, Pikachu still cradled in his arms. "With the shape our pokemon are in we'll be in trouble if we run into any wild pokemon. Have an easier time together."

Lyra stared at him for a moment. This was the first time she had heard Red speak. He raised an eyebrow slightly, setting her into motion. She jogged over to his side and nodded. "Ready to go!"

The two trainers began their decent together. Both had had enough trouble for one day.

/

Next: 2.2 Trouble (White Version)(Because I couldn't choose which version I wanted to do more.)


	3. 3 Red

I know I said I'd do a version of 2 for White as well, but it just wasn't coming out, so I'm moving on.

Pairings: LyraxSilver

Warnings: Cuteness

Rating: PG

50 Shots of Espresso

3. Red

The first thing she had noticed about him was his hair. From then on, whenever Lyra thought about the color red she thought of Silver's hair. She thought it was rather silly, and could never hold back a giggle. Every time this happened Silver would turn to her, his eyes accusing her of keeping the joke from him. Lyra would just shake her head and slip her hand into his. Silver would stare at the entwined fingers for a moment, as if he still could not believe it, before squeezing her hand and moving on.

When Silver thought of red it was that stupid bow on Lyra's hat. Even after all these years he still had a temper, but she could always control it. Whenever he was gearing up for an argument, she would throw him that calm smile and take a few steps to him, until she was only standing a few inches away. Silver would shut his mouth and focus on that bow so he wouldn't have to look at her smile. He would stare at that bow until that intense heat that set his face on fire died down.

The next thing that came to mind when thinking of the color red was Silver's blush. Lyra had quickly discovered that it did not take much to get the boy to blush, and she took full advantage of it. He was just too cute when he blushed.

It had been when she stepped close to him to calm him down that she kissed him. It was just a light kiss, only lasting for a few seconds. Silver had been frozen, his face an even darker red than usual. "I like you, Silver." Those words broke the spell she had cast over him. He reached out and grabbed that hated bow, dragging her back to him, quickly crushing his lips against her own before he could think about it.

When he pulled back Lyra knew she was blushing. He gave a dark chuckle. "This time I made you blush. You look cute." Her face got hotter, but Lyra decided to take back control of the situation. Reaching up she ran her fingers through Silver's soft hair.

Silver blinked at Lyra, not really sure what was going on now. "What are you doing?"

"I've always wanted to do this. Your hair just looks so soft." Silver began blushing again. "Guess what, Silver?"

There was a mumbled response, but Lyra was standing close enough to make out "What?"

"You're cute when you blush too."

/

Next: 4. Give


	4. 4 Give

Pairings: BlackxWhite (one-sided), WhitexN

Warnings: N/A

Rating: PG

Could be a companion piece to 1. Need

4. Give

"What are you doing here?" Black asked as he bent down to pet the strange looking pokemon. It was friendly so Black was pretty sure it had to belong to someone. "Where'd your owner get to?"

The pokemon wiggled its giant brown ears, its fluffy brown tail with a white tip held high as it ran a circle around Black. It gave a chirp/bark noise as it moved away from Black. When it saw the boy wasn't following it turned back to him and cried again, this time with a hint of frustration. "Alright, alright," he said as he stood up. "I get it. I'm coming."

The pokemon seemed content as it lead Black behind Professor Juniper's lab. Before he could even see what was going on he heard more of the creatures. _'Someone has a collection back here,'_ Black thought as he turned the corner.

"There you are!" White shouted in joy when the strange pokemon that had led him there came into sight. She rushed over and picked it up, scratching it behind the ears. "You shouldn't wonder off like that."

Black gulped. Seeing White was usually enough to send his heart racing, but seeing her act as a master trainer was enough to make it explode. A year older than him, she had already beaten the gym leaders and taken down Team Plasma. But that's not why she caused such a reaction. The fact was that ever since they were little kids Black had been under her spell.

"Hey, Black!" White said, walking over to him, the strange pokemon still cradled in her arms. It reached out a pawed at him, making a happy noise. White laughed, a sound that echoed inside his ears. "It looks like she likes you!"

He kicked up a little dirt, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess." The pokemon leaped out of White's arms and onto Black. He managed to catch the fluff ball and it gave another cry, wiggling its ears. "What is this pokemon anyways?"

"She's an Eevee, soon to be a Vaporeon actually. One of my friends from another region sent me a bunch of them as a thank you present. She has seven different evolutions."

"Seven!" Black looked down at the brown fur ball again. She looked up at him, obviously pleased with herself.

White nodded, smiling at his reaction. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Black followed White to where Professor Juniper was gushing over a green, leafy version of the Eevee he held in his hands. "That one is a Leafeon. The dark one is an Umbreon, and the light purple is an Espeon," White said, pointing to two more pokemon curled up together, sleeping. "The two cashing each other are a Jolteon and a Flareon. There's also a Glaceon around here somewhere."

"Uh, is this him?" Black asked. A blue pokemon sat elegantly in front of the boy, studying him.

"Yep! You've got to watch out for him. He may not look like it, but he's a little trouble maker."

White was focused on finding something in her bag so Black knelt down before the Glaceon. "Hello." He shifted the Eevee so that he could hold her with one hand and held his hand out to the other pokemon. Glaceon sniffed his hand a few times before bumping his head against Black's two times, making a soft noise that sounded like purring in the back of his throat.

"Wow, Black," White said, kneeling down next to him. "They really seem to like you. They must be able to sense that you're a nice person."

Black was pretty sure his heart had just leapt up into his throat.

White turned her attention to Eevee Black held in his arms. She held out a blue stone before asking, "Would you like to evolve, Eevee?"

The Eevee made a noise of agreement, stretching out so that her nose touched the stone. There was a flash of light that caused Black to shut his eyes. He could feel the pokemon change in his arms. She grew too heavy for him and he ended up falling onto his back. When he opened his eyes again there was a beautiful blue pokemon with a long fish tail sitting on his chest. The Vaporeon looked down at him, head tilted questioningly. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Vaporeon gave a happy cry, licking Black's chin. The boy smiled, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Black." White's soft voice caught his attention and he turned his head. He was vaguely aware of the Flareon batting at his feet. "You wanted to become a trainer, right?"

Black nodded.

"Well, Professor Juniper doesn't have any starter pokemon right now, so why don't I give you these ones?"

Black wasn't sure he had heard her right. Was White really offering all these pokemon to him? "White, are you sure? These aren't exactly common pokemon."

"I know," White said. She had sat down next to him, leaning back on her hands to look up at the sky. "But, I'm going to be doing some intense training with Reshiram soon. These guys here wouldn't be up for it. They'd be perfect for a new trainer like you though. Besides, Vaporeon and Glaceon are already attached to you. And it looks like Flareon is about to be literal attached to you."

"Huh?" Black managed to prop himself up on his elbows in time to see Flareon pounce on his foot, sinking his claws into his prey. "Ow!" Black gave his foot a rough shake. "Stop that!" The Flareon toppled over before quickly getting back up. When he saw Black glaring at him he placed both paws on Black's knee and began making worried noises. Black sighed and scratched Flareon's chin.

"I think you should take White up on her offer, Black. It's not every day that someone gives you such a special present." Black looked up as Professor Juniper came over to them, the Leafeon following behind her. "You'll have to put one of them storage though. You're only allowed to take six pokemon with you at a time."

Black looked at all the Eeveelutions gathered around him and suddenly felt a little sad. White's hand covered his own and she shared a knowing look with him. Black squeezed her hand softly in thanks. White nodded slightly before removing her hand, but the warmth of it still lingered.

"Thank you, White."

"I'm heading to Undella Town tomorrow morning. I can travel with you for a bit." White stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, they're yours now, Black. Take good care of them." She waved as she headed back to her house.

Professor Juniper shook her head as White disappeared. "That girl."

"What is it, Professor?" Black asked. Vaporeon was still contentedly curled up on his lap.

Professor Juniper gave Black a long look before sighing. "She's destroying herself trying to find a way to bring N back."

Black wrapped his arms around Vaporeon and said nothing.

/

The next morning White was already waiting for him by Route 1. "Ready to go?"She smiled at him.

Black took a deep breath and nodded. Vaporeon made an encouraging noise, leaning against his leg.

Then, with White and Vaporeon at his side, Black took the first steps of his journey.


	5. 5 Sick

Pairings: WhitexN (sort of, I guess)

Warnings: N/A

5. Sick

"N!"

N knelt down next to White's bed at her pitiful cry, being careful not to spill the contents in the two cups he carried. "What do you need, White?"

"She needs to stop being annoying, that's what she needs," came a mumbled response from the other side of the room. Black was curled up there under a pile of blankets, only a mess of dark brown hair visible.

"Black, I don't think…" But N was cut off before he could finish.

"This is all your fault, Black!"

"You're the one who stared it!"

Usually White would have more energy to argue, but right now she just felt too awful. "N, make him go away."

"White…"

"You're stuck with me. Deal with it."

"All. Your. Fault." And that was enough to get the argument going again.

"Seriously, you're the one that started eating that cake first. How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who challenged me to see who could eat more!"

"You didn't have to accept! Gesh! It's not a pokemon battle!"

"Guys…"

"You ate my cake!"

"Technically it was N's cake, so that makes you as much a thief as me."

"I don't think this is helping."

"You're the one who said 'Hey! I can eat more of this than you!'"

"That doesn't mean you have to eat so much you make yourself sick!"

"You're one to talk! You're in the same position I am!"

"Enough!"

Both White and Black grew quiet. White unfolded herself from her fetal position, while Black pulled down the blankets away from his face. Both stared at the green haired boy in shock.

"You both did this to yourselves. It's _both_ your faults. Neither of you are going to get better if you keep this up.

"So, here." He thrust a cup at White. Still blinking in surprise she took the cup and drank a small sip.

"It will make you feel better," he said as handed the other cup to Black.

N straitened back up, hands on hips, the perfect example of a no nonsense mother. That, of course, was before White started crying.

"N, I'm so sorry. Here you've been taking care of us, and we've just been awful to you." White usually wasn't too worried about hiding her emotions, but when she was sick they just went into overdrive.

"Ah!" N knelt down beside White again, grasping her hand. "White, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you."

Black groaned. "I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled before leaning over the side of his cot.


	6. 6 Lost

6. Lost

Lance gently patted Dragonite's head. It gave a soft, pitiful cry, but Lance smiled softly at it. "You did well, Dragonite. I'm proud of you," he said before recalling his signature pokemon.

He looked across the arena. Lyra had run up to her Umbreon as soon as the battle was over, giving the pokemon a hug. "That was amazing, Umbreon!" She was still praising the pokemon, who looked more than happy to receive such attention. She really was an amazing trainer.

Lance walked over to the girl. She and her pokemon both looked up when they realized the red head was standing in front of them. "Is Dragonite all right?" she asked.

Lance was silent for a few moments. That had not been the first thing he expected to hear from her. "He's fine," Lance finally said. "You did well, Lyra. We should go register your championship now."

"We missed it!"

Lyra and Lance looked over their shoulders to see the radio host, Mary, running toward them. Professor Oak was behind her, coming at a much more leisurely pace. Lyra turned back to his quickly. "What was that about registration?"

Lance chuckled softly as he helped her up, Umbreon following behind them. "She's not going to be happy."

"Have you ever been interviewed by her?"

"Yes. Champion, remember."

"Well, then you should know what it's like," she mumbled.

Lance hadn't realized until now, as he watched set down her pokeballs, that he was feeling proud of her. Ever since Rage Lake he had been watching her journey and she had surprised him at every turn. And now she had beaten him. She didn't seem like such a force to be dealt with, but Lance had known better. Now, it felt as if he was watching his own little sister in her triumph.

"Lance?"

Her soft voice broke through his thoughts. "What is it, Lyra?"

"Thank you, for everything. You've helped me more than you know."

Lance gave her a soft smile. "You know Lyra, I'm glad you're the one I lost to."

/

I'm not really all that happy with this one. I think I might come back and rewrite it later. I really just wanted to get one more out before NaNoWriMo began. I won't have much time to do fanfics during November because of it.


End file.
